


To hear the same voice that said hello say goodbye

by acrylia



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Luke, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Michael, established relationship before the breakup, lots of it before they get it together, not the unhealthy kind though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrylia/pseuds/acrylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Luke this is fucking ridiculous you can’t be serious,” Michael said in a distressed tone as he began to understand what was happening.</p><p>His eyes slowly took in the steely tone of Luke’s own irises before finally settling on the bunk. It was piled with every item of Michael’s that Luke had borrowed or kept as a keepsake over their year and a half of dating.<br/>------<br/>Michael so wasn’t over it. Unfortunately, he hadn’t realized how not over it he was until the end of his relationship with Luke was staring him directly in the face. And fuck it was not a good feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To hear the same voice that said hello say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is one of my first attempts at writing anything that isn't academics related. I began writing today and decided to put up the first chapter immediately to see what sort of response I would get. Still kind of getting used to writing in a more informal style :) so it might be overly wordy before I get the hang of it. Hope you guys like it? 
> 
> The title is from the song Illusory Light by Sarah Blasko, one of my favorite songs that really encompasses the type of feeling I want for this fic

Luke dug around his incredibly small pockets for about a minute before finally sifting through all of his shit to get to his room key. 

“Fucking finally,” he muttered after deciding for the third time this week to never wear skinny jeans again because they were cumbersome and had a tendency to make even the most mundane tasks difficult.

Luke hadn’t meant to go out again, but he was feeling on edge and he needed to do something. So, naturally he had texted Cal who was always happy to go out with him and get shitfaced. Going out hadn’t really succeeded in taking his mind off of the thing that had been eating at him , but for Cal’s sake Luke had participated dutifully in lad time, and now he had the alcohol addled brain to show for it. 

He was confronted by the thing that he had originally wanted to escape from when he finally managed to unlock his door after swiping his card the fifth time and seeing the harsh green light blink up at him.  
There Michael was, splayed out across the hotel bed, with a controller in his hand and a look of concentration etched across his face. The television was the only source of light in the room, and the acrid smell of burning plastic led Luke to believe that Michael hadn’t moved from his spot since he had woken up around noon. And although he couldn’t see the screen of the television from where he was standing, Luke could tell by the sound of ripping flesh that Michael was playing a video game. 

His entire body deflated as he slowly trudged towards the middle of the room with a small sigh.

“Hey Michael... Mikey, ‘m back from the pub with Cal. You wouldn’t believe what happened with the…” Luke trailed off once he realized that Michael wasn’t listening. The smaller boy didn’t even look up from the screen, showing no sign of life until he let out a stream of curses when his avatar died.

Luke was hurt, but he pushed it down along with the other emotions that had resulted from Michael’s neglect over the past few months and walked over to sit down next to his boyfriend. 

“Did you miss me?” Luke questioned with a silly grin on his face. It was the kind of question that would have elicited a sweet if not slightly jokey response from Michael before or maybe even a gentle "shut up Luke", but now he only leaned away from Luke who was blocking the left side of the screen while making some sort of grunting noise.

Then Michael seemed to come to his senses for a moment, mumbling a quick “hey babe” like he had just noticed Luke’s presence with a small smile before respawning his character and forgetting about the outside world once again. 

Luke had sort of come to terms with this sort of behavior from his boyfriend, which he realized in a slightly detached sort of way wasn’t the best way to react to this change. It was more of a non-reaction if Luke was being honest, and he knew logically that he couldn’t sort this out unless he stopped skirting around the issue. 

It had started a few months back, when Michael began to completely seclude himself after whatever band appearance the boys had that day. There wasn’t any sort of catalyst that Luke could pinpoint, and he had written it off as a phase for a short while. Despite his bubbly nature, Michael was an introvert in the sort of way that despite enjoying social situations he required a lot of alone time to recharge after going out. Luke used to love this aspect of Michael’s personality until it morphed into this more radical alteration in their relationship. 

Ashton and Calum had also noticed that something strange was going on with Michael a couple months before their holiday in Australia, and quickly found out from the slightly bitter tone of Luke’s voice when they asked about it that Luke had no special insight. It had only gotten worse when they were back in Sydney, Luke’s excitement to see his family quickly dissipated when Michael declined to answer his texts for days on end. 

Luke, who was used to having Michael’s undivided attention for hours on end every day, was starting to go crazy by the end of their stay. But being a person who strives to avoid conflicts unless they are completely necessary, has chosen to hint to Michael that they should go out, or say that he wishes Michael would let him join in on the video games or whatever he was doing on the computer. This had continued throughout their trip to Japan and now in L.A. while they worked on their second album. 

Luke is a very affectionate person, and his penchant for cuddles was widely known among his close friends. The lack of physical contact with his boyfriend caused a sort of frustration that was difficult to mask, it just wasn’t the same with anyone else. Michael was soft and warm and had this sort of clean scent like hand soap that Luke simultaneously loved and scoffed at because it reminded him of Michael’s almost obsessive hand washing habits. These sorts of little idiosyncrasies were what had endeared Luke to Michael originally, and the loss of them was glaring.

It wasn’t as if Michael had stopped communicating with Luke completely, he had just distanced himself. It was so noticeable because of Luke and Michael’s initial closeness, Michael was a constant presence in Luke’s life that had permeated every aspect of his day. 

He was used to Michael being attentive and in tune with his needs in an almost creepy hive mind sort of way; of course this attention was always coupled with a few jokes about Luke’s general neediness which would result in a pouting Luke. But Michael would almost always give in when Luke really needed something, and showed his affection in small yet poignant ways. These displays of love weren't always elaborate and they were seldom well thought out but they were impulsive like Michael, and when they were accompanied with his boyfriend’s easy smile Luke couldn't help but melt. 

If nothing else, this whole situation had provided Luke with some pretty emo inspiration for a couple Close As Strangers type songs, but his source of inspiration was taking a toll on him. The jumble of frustrated emotions was beginning to make way for a sort of anger that Luke wasn’t familiar with in association with Michael. It wasn't comparable to that superficial hatred Luke had felt during year nine, and the strength of it scared him. This coupled with the hurt resulted in a very conflicted Luke who felt as strongly for Michael as ever, but he knew it couldn't go on this way. Luke had to speak to Michael whether his boyfriend wanted to or not.

Luke was brought out of his reverie by a particularly vulgar curse word Michael half yelled after dying before reaching the next checkpoint in his game, and Luke chuckled because it was all kind of funny in a cosmic sort of way. 

He cast a fond look towards Michael who looked sort of like a bedraggled kitten with his horrible bedhead and the hissing noise that was escaping him that required his whole face to scrunch up, and decided to head off to bed to gather strength for the conversation that he knew had to happen tomorrow.

He quickly leaned over to kiss Michael’s temple before mumbling a quick “g’night, love you” and then walked over to his own bed and flopped on top of it. The emotional exhaustion coupled with the walk back from the bar had drained him, and he fell asleep within seconds after his head hit the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is one of my first attempts at writing anything that isn't academics related. I began writing today and decided to put up the first chapter immediately to see what sort of response I would get. Still kind of getting used to writing in a more informal style :) so it might be overly wordy before I get the hang of it. Hope you guys like it? 
> 
> The title is from the song Illusory Light by Sarah Blasko, one of my favorite songs that really encompasses the type of feeling I want for this


End file.
